Daybreak
by igozerawr
Summary: You've all read Bella and Edward's story. Now read their daughter Renesmee's and the famous Jacob Black!
1. Surprise

1. Surprise

I woke up, the dawn of a crisp fall day slowly arriving. My groggy eyes were still blurred with the sweet dream my parents would never get… my _family_ would never get. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, am half-human, half-vampire. My parents were Edward and Bella Cullen. Mom and Daddy are vampires. Mom had me when she was still a human, before she made the decision to spend forever with my dad. I am a rare creature. Only one other is like me, and I don't often associate myself with him. I am a normal girl, as far as living in a house full of rich vampires. I go to Forks High School. I am eight-years-old, but my growth has made me appear to be sixteen. Other than my growth, I also breathe and sleep like a human. As a vampire, I drink animal blood, appear inhumanly beautiful, and shimmer in the sunlight. My family sparkles… I am not whole enough to sparkle.

But one whole other part of me is that I am the future wife of a werewolf. Jacob Black. Once in love with my mother, Jacob hated me for risking her life. As soon he saw me, my small child-like face, everything important in his life had strings that were all tied to me. Jacob, werewolf, imprinted on me, half-vampire. It is strange how the universe works. Sometimes I wonder, like my mother, if everything revolves around a fictional story. Vampires, werewolves, and sometimes I wonder if my best friend Natalie is a witch, a pleasant one of course.

Natalie Collins, who attends Forks High, like myself, is sixteen. She is considerate towards others and a good listener. She is fairly short, with big blue eyes you could drown in. She had straight, shoulder-legnth dark brown hair, and ivory skin, almost as white as mine. She was quiet, but had a big heart. I met her a few weeks ago at the start of the semester. We had first period together. Sometimes I think she understands that I am… _different_, and she always seems to know when I am confused on how some teenagers behave.

I am constantly told by my two aunts, Alice and Rosalie, that normal sixteen year olds are not worried of such things as classic literature. I _should_ be worried about my appearance, wealth, and the amount of time I spend on my cell phone. My mom always supports my decisions, probably because I am a lot like her in personality. But there is no stopping Alice. Every morning, Alice comes to my little cottage to pick out my school clothes. Then I am sent up to Rosalie's room, where my hair is detangled in the perfect way as to where my bronze downfall of springy curls are in place.

Daddy taught me how to drive when I was seven. He took me in his Volvo up to the clearing during the summer, when it wasn't damp outside. He taught me everything I should know, and how to act human when I get my learners permit, license, and so on. He taught me how to drive so I could take myself to school. It would be odd if a sixteen year old was dropped off by her parents, especially if her parents were Edward and Bella Cullen.

It was another rainy September morning. Today I chose to drive the Ferrari to school, a gift from Daddy to my mom on her first vampire birthday. I slowly pulled into the little parking space, careful not to run any mind-boggled teenage boys. I surfed my way through the star struck crowd of people and headed towards the bench where I always met up with Natalie. We would then walk to first period together, Biology, with Mr. Banner. I was assigned next to Charlie Jones, the 9th grade jock. I spoke to him when necessary, which wasn't often, as I did all the group projects on my own.

Then something hit me. It was a particular smell. A scent I had only smelt in the comfort of my home. It was sterile. Needles, and Latex. Something Carlisle practically lived around. Doctors' equipment.

"Today, class," said Mr. Banner. "We are going to do blood typing."


	2. Interrogations

**2. Interrogation**

_**Why didn't I see this coming? **_**I thought to myself, angrily. **_**The same thing happened to Daddy. And Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice. Why didn't I see this coming! **_**I had to think of a plan fast. I couldn't puke, I hadn't eaten anything! And, worse, it would leave evidence. I wasn't sure what, but I had a vibe. I couldn't go to the nurse, if she felt my hand she would know.**

**I had a special power. Not all vampires have them. I have the ability to **_**show **_**people what I am thinking with my hand. **_**Stupid, stupid hand.**_** There must be some way I can escape! I can't be here. My entire species will be discovered, and I would be the fault of everything. **_**What would Mom do?**_** But for Mom it was easy. She had amazing self control. Maybe I was half-human, but when I was around blood, my vampire instincts would totally take over.**

"**Mr. Banner?" I said cautiously, thinking as I was speaking.**

"**Yes, Renesmee, is there a problem?"**

"**Um, its just that… I.. I.. I get really queasy around blood, and… it's not pretty." Lucky I had acquired my lying skills from my father.**

"**Very well then. Ms. Collins, take Ms. Cullen to the nurse's office please."**

**The wind struck the back of my neck like a whip as I casually walked to the office with Nat.**

"**Thanks for getting me out of class."**

"**No problem."**

**I wasn't sure what I was going to do for an entire 45 minutes. Sit in my car? These thoughts echoed through my head, but my real focus was on vampires right now. I wondered how it was possible I could become so attached to full humans. I had blood flowing through my body, too, but I could also smell and hear the blood pounding of every human around me. **_**I must have some self control from Mom.**_** I thought. **_**Because honestly…**_**–**

"**Hey, you wanna just go sit in your car or something? It would be easier than going to the office for nothing."**

"**Yeah, sure." I said, my thoughts interrupted, yet still sprinting about through my head.**

**We walked to my car. I unlocked the doors and cut the heat on. I enjoyed the silence. I didn't feel that every quiet moment had to be filled with chit-chat. Another trait I had gotten from my mom. Natalie felt the same way. We occasionally rambled about the English paper and the Trig test, but otherwise we listened to the rain pounding against the windshield.**

**Suddenly, out absolutely nowhere, Natalie asked me about my family. "I've never met your parents before. What are they like?"**

**I pondered for a few seconds before I put on a casual façade and replied "They're cool. Just like any normal mom and dad I guess."**

"**Oh."**

"**I guess it's about time to head to 2nd**** period."**

"**Yeah, see you in lunch."**

"**Bye."**

**I was a bit concerned on why Natalie would've asked that. We always seemed to be quite honest with each other, which some things were exused, as of my family history, but she had never really asked a personal question like that before. It had always been questions about **_**us**_**, not really anyone else. I had never asked Natalie about her family. We both were only children, I did know that. **_**What am I saying?**_** I thought. I was probably worrying about nothing. I slid out of my car, dragging my feet towards building 4.**


	3. Dr Cullen

3. Dr. Cullen

The thoughts of blood-typing and Natalie's unusual questions ran through my head, pounding for attention at every tick of the secondhand clock. When it was finally lunch, I knew I needed to talk to Natalie. When she sat down at our usual table-the same table Daddy, Em, Jazz, Alice, and Rose sat at- she asked me another question.

"So, is your grandfather Dr. Cullen? The one who retired a few years back?"

I froze. What was up with Nat today? "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just that my dad said he used to go to him. Said he was the best doctor around. I told him I was hanging out with you some and he wanted me to ask."

"Oh, okay." I said. If she was telling a lie, she was very skilled at it. I hesitated to ask, but before I dwelled anymore on the risk, I blurted "So who's your dad? I could ask Grandpa about it when I get home. He may remember him." I knew he would.

"It's Dan Collins. Works for Newton's Outdoors Shop." She said this very casually as she ate small bites out of her sandwhich. I knew it was nothing but the truth. _See? _I told myself. _Worrying for nothing. Nothing at all! _But I knew I would definitely ask Carlisle about Dan Collins tonight.

Luckily the rest of the school day flew by in a breeze. I was quick to hop away in the Ferrari as soon as possible. When I got out of the town's limits, I sped up to the big house, jumped out of the car, and practically ran into Jacob when he opened the door of the house at the precise moment I entered.

"Hey Jake," I started. "I need to speak to Carlisle right now. Where is he?"

Jacob took my hand and dragged me into the house before he spoke the dreaded words "Out hunting. He'll be back soon."

Great. Just fantastic.

"Now calm down, Nessie, what's all this about?" Jacob sounded a bit worried now, probably by the grim expression on my face. I quickly put my palm to his cheek and waited.

Jacob waited quietly until he was finished seeing my thoughts. After a brief pause of silence, he sarcastically replied "You want to tell him about Natalie's dad? Really Nessie? I thought you were less melodramatic."

"But Jake," I moaned. "You know how I feel about this. Why would she ask about Mom and Dad all of a sudden? And then Carlisle?" I was getting less patient by the minute. When I finally calmed down just a little, Jacob put his arms around me tightly and hugged me close to him. I could make out the words "Silly Nessie" being quietly breathed into my ear.

"He left about an hour ago," all hints of sarcasm gone. "So he should be coming back any minute. Can you wait a few more minutes?" I could tell he really was upset that I was upset.

I sighed. "I suppose so." I hugged him tightly for another brief moment before I let go and said "So how was your day?"


	4. Stories

4. Stories

He chuckled. "Pretty boring. Until about five minutes ago. Your more entertaining than you give yourself credit for."

"Jake, I am not funny. You just don't understand that my life is going to suck very badly until Carlisle gets home."

Right on que, Carlisle casually strolled in with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Daddy, and Mom trailing behind him. Alice! She didn't see me? _Oh.._ I muttered to myself. _Can't see half-beings._

"Carlisle! I need to ask you a question!"

"What is it, Nessie? Is everything all right?" He continued to remain calm. Centuries of doctors' patience must have kept him peaceful as a dove.

"Well I was talking to Natalie today, and suddenly she asked about Mom and Daddy. I didn't say much at all, of course, but then at lunch, she asked me about you. She said her dad knew you."

"Who is her father?" Still calm.

"It's Dan Collins. He works up at Newtons'." I had a very good memory, and rarely forgot anything.

Suddenly the calm erased from Carlisle's face. "I.. I know him.. yes." I knew something was wrong. I tried to think of all the worst possibilities. Nothing came to mind except Volturi.

Ugh. Volturi. I had heard of them from my parents, but they never told me much. I knew enough to know that they had came before to take me away, and they would soon return for the same thing. I would stop aging, and they would want me. Want Jacob. _No._ I said stubbornly. _Jacob will be safe. It's me they want. _I tried very hard not to think of losing Jacob, or my family. Carlisle interrupted my thoughts by saying "He used to be a patient, until he found out what I was."

Everyone in the room froze. I knew by Daddy's calm façade was quickly fading. He knew what Carlisle was about to say.

Carlisle cleared his throat before he began. "A few years back, when you were nearly four, I got my first visit from Mr. Collins. He was a man in about his mid thirties, with a lanky figure and short sandy-brown hair. He came to me first with a mild cold, saying he needed some medicine. I asked him why he would need medicine with a seasonal head cold, but he said that he also was having some sleep deprivation. It showed to the human eye, so I had no choice but to prescribe him some Nytol.

"A few months later, he returned to me saying that he thought he was coming down with the stomach bug. He was much paler than usual, and I instantly knew what had happened. I asked what his symptoms were and he told me he had recurring headaches and a high temperature. He said it felt as if he could never catch his breath.

"I looked straight into his eyes and he looked straight into mine. I felt his pulse, keeping my gaze on his.

"Mr. Collins had no pulse whatsoever. His eyes were almost glassy- and I could see right through them. Contacts. Brown contacts.

"Mr. Collins was a vampire.


	5. Explanations

**AN: Sorry the chapters are really short! When I am typing them it seems like I go on and on forever, but apparently not! By the way, what do you guys think should happen? Should the Volturi come now? Should they take Jacob away? What happens with Nessie and Natalie? Will try to post more soon! P.S. It's hard to post a lot because of school, and we have a ton of homework most of the time.**

5. Explanations

"A.. _vampire? _Mr. Collins.. A _vampire?"_ I asked, shocked by hearing the words itself pour out of my mouth. _It can't be_.

"Yes.. I'm afraid so." Carlisle said, still keeping his calm façade. "However his "daughter" is human… very odd. I told your parents and they didn't want to tell you until they knew the facts. I haven't heard from Mr. Collins since then."

I was mortified. How could my best friend's dad be a vampire? This wasn't happening. Jacob walked over to me and quietly sat on the couch beside me. I put my hand in his, yearning for some kind of an explanation. Thousands of questions were swirling through my head. I couldn't speak.

"She wants to know why Natalie is still a human." Jacob interrupted the silence.

_Right. _I thought. _Stupid power._

All was silent for a few moments before Mom slowly interrupted, "I think the Volturi had something to do with it. You know-

"Wait," Emmett interrupted. "Why can't we just go ask him what his deal is? Natalie deserves to know if she knows who her "dad" is."

"No, Emmett," Mom patiently spoke again. "First, I was saying that the Volturi keeps a close eye on us enough as it is, and with Mr. Collins hanging around Carlisle so much, maybe Aro or someone thought he.. knew.

I closed my eyes and calmly listened to the chatter of fast-speaking voices around me.

"And," Daddy spoke softly, hearing Mom's thoughts. "We can't just go intrude in Natalie's home and kill her supposed father. It wouldn't make sense to jump to such conclusions. Besides, the Volturi are probably after Natalie as well, and think we are protecting her."

Everyone was silent once more, but I knew there would be much more discussions after I went to bed. I opened my eyes, got off the couch, and loathingly let go of Jake's hand. Daddy paused his daydream and looked at me right in the eyes.

"Renesmee," he began. "Jacob will take you to the cottage, and when I am done speaking to Carlisle, Mom and I will be there. Okay?"

Of course he would want to speak to Carlisle alone. But what about Jacob? _He tells me everything._ I answered myself. I sighed, and with a quick "Okay." I grabbed Jake's hand and lead him out of the silent house with me.

"He's only worried about you." Jake interrupted my thoughts again. "None of us want you hurt because of this."

"So that's supposed to mean I can't listen in? I'm only best friends with Natalie!"

"We know," Jake replied. "But if the Volturi are getting involved it's best we try to keep you out of it as much as possible. That's probably not exactly what you wanted to hear, but it's going to have to be like that."

"You know," I retorted. "I'm not as weak as you think. I can handle situations like this if people would give me the chance."

Jacob laughed. I glared at him. "Well by the way you handled it five minutes ago, we're positive you're not the weakest person here. And.. you're half-human anyways.. if we get the Collins involved then Natalie might not…."

Now he was combining my thoughts with his. I knew he was concerned, but this was absolutely ridiculous. I wanted to be a part of this. I let go of his hand, and he stopped talking.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just worried. I want you to be safe."

We were already at the cottage by then. I unlocked the door and led him to my room. I plopped down on my bed and Jake sat in the nearby rocking chair, as usual.

"I know you guys want me safe, but I'm going to have to start being involved in my future soon. What with the Volturi-"

"No." Jake interrupted. "Well, yes, you will have to be involved, but no, we're not talking about that right now. We're talking about how I want you to be safe, always."

I can tell the conversation made a turn. "Well, that's that. There's really nothing else to say about it except that you guys don't want me involved because you care. And we covered that pretty well."

Jake came to the bed and lay down beside me. I turned on my side to face him.

"Well then," Jake began. "We're stuck in here until your parents get back. So… What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea." I replied. My mind began to ease a bit, probably because my guardian angel was inches away from my face. My heart skipped a bit and I was pretty sure he could hear it. He laughed softly and brushed the stray curl away from my face. I put my hand against his neck and showed him what I was thinking.

"I love you, too." He simply replied. I took my hand away quickly to be sure he didn't see anything else I was thinking.

He must have saw it before I took my hand away because he swiftly lifed my face with his hands. He kissed my forehead, gently, and then let go. It was the first kiss we had ever shared. I wanted more, but I knew the only reason he pulled away was that my parents were home. Great. Now Daddy would know.

Jacob lightly chuckled before he climbed out of the window, whispering the words "I love you" as he went.


End file.
